


Nympho

by MiaMiMia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Theseus Scamander/Omega!Newt Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mafia AU, Rape, Violence, alpha!Percival Graves/omega!Newt Scamander, non-con, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: zzzz....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 Nympho
> 
> 作者 MiaMiMia
> 
> CP 主Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamanser 微Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
> 
> 分级 成人级
> 
> 警告 ABO设定 alpha!Theseus Scamander/Omega!Newt Scamander alpha!Percival Graves/omega!Newt Scamander  
>  黑手党AU NTR警告 乱伦警告 关系备份再设定警告 私设警告 年龄操作年下警告 Violence警告 Non-con警告
> 
> 作者的话 谁想看小妈文学来着？！（不是）  
> 请看警告，请看警告，请看警告！（重要事情说了三遍  
> 加了个群每天都活的很开心，我爱群里的大家T T，那么关心我这个柔弱的垃圾。  
> 从今天开始我要开始每条评论进行回复了，怪不好意思的T T。

每个人都不能将自己活成自己想要的样子，却能活成自己最不想成为的样子。

他们说教父Percival Graves杀掉了自己的妻子，并且将其埋在了宅邸附近的橡树林里；在那一棵棵错综生长的树木中间有一棵长得特别茂盛，下面就埋着脑袋被一斧子劈开的女人。但是这个事情的真实性没有人敢去考证，保持忠诚以及绝对的沉默是他们在这里生存下去的唯一标准。永远隔墙有耳。他们可不愿意成为下一个喂养白桦林的肥料，谁知道Graves的冷枪到底会从什么时候哪个方向射入。

Graves的儿子也是唯一的儿子，他是由隔壁因为军火毒品走私纠纷而被灭门的Scamander家族过继的儿子。Graves家族原本就和Scamander家族交往甚密，倘若不是惨遭灭门的话他们原本是有政治联姻。往日因为走私军火和毒品兴盛一时的Scamander被其他四个家族联合杀的只剩下原来的长子——Theseus Scamander。其实他是一个人单枪匹马抓着枪支杀出了重叠包围，最后倒在了Graves官邸的门前。

他原本有机会将Scamander家族给灭门，但是不知道为什么他居然将这名男孩给治疗好，并且提供给他相应的金钱和供养他上学。就像是某一种救赎，每个人背后都有不曾有人看到过的阴暗面，Graves家族因为这一次的血洗Scamander家族而发展光大，那个参与策划的长老已经死在混战当中。Percival Graves在冷漠的长老面前知道，他们一直没有所谓的情谊，只有所谓的利益。

Graves对外宣称这个家伙是自己的私生子，很要的引导了风声，而不至于被别的家族猜疑上身。Scamander家族惨遭灭门上了多个地方报纸的头版，大家大篇幅的报道这个刺激惊险的事件。这些看客总是喜欢撰写一些与历史有出入的事情，不知道哪家愚笨的报纸对外宣称是六个家族参与了围剿，其他不明真相但是却想分杯羹的报社也跟着这么写。

Graves的现在年龄已经过四十了，双鬓已经泛白，可是行事依旧利落干净，处理不听话的家伙的手法血腥而又残忍，他的继子也是如此，甚至有些青出于蓝而胜于蓝的味道。父子两人几乎成为了黑手党家族里闻风丧胆的存在。那个传闻被杀害的妻子是Percival Graves曾经政治联姻壮大家族的筹码，可以说这个alpha对这位比他年长十几岁的omega没有任何的好感，只是单纯的利用其声望以及人际关系罢了。要不然，结婚都快二十多年了，他们怎么会居然一个孩子都没有，似乎他除了在新婚那晚就没有光临过她。Graves反而是将隔壁Scamander家的长子作为培养对象。

听说尸骨未寒的时候，Graves就迎来了新的omega，这从他生活习性的变化能明显的感受的出来。鲜少有人看到这名omega的模样，只知道在一个倾盆大雨的夜晚，在那辆黑色的轿车里走下了一个黑色的人影，提着一个巨大的箱子，最终消失在宅邸当中。

他们之间没有人敢去看这名omega到底是何方神圣，反正他们都相信能够驾驭的了这名脾气古怪的教父的omega应该是不简单的，起码在某种方面是寻常的omega难以到达的高度。厨房里的厨娘还有贴身的侍从曾经聊过几句这名omega，他们大概能知道的只是这是一名男性的omega，并且十分的年轻，同时他和Graves本人比较的话可能会更偏向于温柔一点，跟之前的那名傲气十足的老omega相比可能更为平和易近人。

Theseus还从未见过这名新的母亲，那天他来到自己家的时候他正在阿拉斯加的赌场里跟对他们家有用的政客们喝酒打牌。他刚开始并没有将这件事太放在心上，不过是Percival Graves更换了一个把玩的对象罢了，对于他们这种alpha而言，几乎没有什么omega能让他将注意力放在其身上。

再加上他对之前的那位又老又骄纵的omega本来就没有过多的好感，当时他半死不活来到Graves宅邸门口的时候，这个老女人曾经借助维护家族荣耀的理由想要偷偷处理掉他，不过很可惜那些被派来暗杀他的人都被他给反杀了。

也有人在外流言说是Theseus和Graves两人一起将这位女人给杀害，这名死去的女子的家族在现在已经落败了，倘若是在十几年前他们肯定会凭借这个理由对与Scamander家族交好的Graves家族进行斩草除根。但是现在这位可怜的omega到底是否是被自己的儿子和丈夫杀害已经不重要了。

而作为Graves的继承人和他关系最为亲密的人，Theseus当然在日后见过这名来去匆忙的新母亲。正如外面流言那般，他的确很年轻，乍一看Theseus还觉得这是一个刚刚大学毕业的男青年罢了，最后打听才知道他的年龄也不过比Theseus的年龄大上那么几岁；他很多时候是待在户外或者是书房里，他似乎对于生物还有数学比较有感觉，这应该是跟他所读的专业有很大的关联。

Graves似乎也不加以阻止他外出和进入他的私人书房，并且还允许他拥有自己的马匹和枪支，所以这位omega穿着狩猎服带着猎狗跑到郊外打猎是经常出现的事情。相对以往那位已经死去的妻子而言，他的确是享受过多的宠爱以及关照，他为家庭阴影层面带来的光彩是往日大家都不曾奢望的存在。

Percival Graves所在的Graves家族是美国现今有名的家族，原本是六大家族，包括可怜的Scamander家族。Theseus其实祖籍是在英国，他到现在谈吐举止都透露出的是英国贵族绅士的味道。原本他觉得家族里可能只有他一个这种人的存在，但是这个想法却被他新母亲的出现给打破了。

没有正式见过他新的母亲，直到某天早上，Theseus从房间内出来准备下楼去处理一些关于烟草问题的事情，他都准备好了心爱的手枪亲自去解决那些私吞利润的小家伙。推开房门赤脚走在走廊上就听到了身后属于Graves的房门突然开了，看了下手表发现这个时候已经不早了，对于Graves来说他应该出现在书房里处理其他的事情；他下意识的扭头，却撞见了那一直没有见过正面的，所谓的继母。

男性omega的信息素一直浅淡的漂浮在这座宅邸里，隐隐约约的就像是丝线牵扯着官邸里每个alpha的心弦。同样身为alpha的Theseus当然不会错过这股甘甜的味道，不得不承认这股信息素的味道是他刚开始没有预料到的，在他成长的过程当中，宅邸里飘散的信息素味道几乎是五花八门。

对于Percival Graves这种长得俊美同时还有权有势的人来说，想要爬上他床上的人从来不局限于数字这么简单，无论是alpha，beta亦或是omega，都想要借此攀上这个在纽约影响甚大的家族。可是到后来他偶然看到Graves的无名指上居然出现了一枚简约的戒指之后，他才终于意识到，他的父亲这一次原来是认真的。

要知道，在他继母出现之前，在Graves的无名指上从来都没有出现过任何样式的戒指。噢，你说那个尸骨未寒的老omega么？Theseus可以打赌，他从来就没有看到过他们婚姻的证据出现在Graves的身边。

后面Theseus知道这名omega叫做Newt。这个人似乎没有姓氏，也有可能是他不愿意想要告诉别人，在那个混乱的年代里许多人都没有姓氏。而关于Graves和Newt他们两人到底是怎么认识的也无从得知，似乎是在某个外出的任务途中偶然相遇的，中间具体发生了什么也许只有这两个人才知道了。

那个时候Newt穿着宽松的睡衣站在门口，手里抱着的是厚重的书，后面他得知这本书是一本英国往日收集的优秀诗集。这也是Newt第一次见到他的“儿子”，他抬头撞见了Theseus的眼神之后就匆忙的转开了眼睛，他似乎很怕人，这是Theseus对于他新的母亲的第一印象。

其实很难不去看他那裸露在衣服外面漂亮脖颈上面的红色印记，顺着下巴一路沿着脖颈肌理纹路到衣服之下，脖颈腺体上的牙印刚刚结痂，黑色的印记在略微有些苍白的皮肤上显得格外明显；他蓬松有些乱糟糟的头发是金松色，在早晨阳光的亲问下宛若精灵的跃动；他最后抬起脑袋朝着Theseus展露出了一个过于柔和的笑容，就像是初冬地面上那疏松的雪块一般窸窸窣窣，“早上好，Theseus。”

“早上好，母……？”他这个称呼的尾部单词还没有说完，就看到Newt的脸几乎是瞬间红了，粉红色从耳根一直蔓延到脸颊上，簇拥着那些可爱的雀斑。他咬了下下嘴唇，同时几乎是本能下意识的缩了下脖子，“噢，不用叫我’母亲’，我的年龄似乎也不允许，呃，从生殖方面讲，拥有你这么大的儿子。其实你叫我Newt就好了。”

他们的对话说到这里的时候，从未关好的房门缝隙里挤出了一只柯基围在他的脚边，Newt赶忙转过脑袋蹲下身将其给抱在了怀里，一边小声数落着这只突然出现的柯基，一边朝着Theseus露出了一个抱歉的笑容推门回到了房间里。

不得不说，这所有的一切都让Theseus感觉到非常的不可思议。在他七岁来到这个家族往后，都从未看到过家里出现过动物，除了那些凶恶且经过特别培训的猎犬还有漂亮的马匹开外。之前他所谓的母亲曾经想要养一只鹦鹉，但是Graves拒绝了她这一切请求，理由是这些宠物太过于吵闹让他感觉到头疼。他好像又似乎知道为什么这名omega为何能得到父亲的喜爱，不得不说他那双忧郁夹杂着彷徨的眼睛里荡漾着某种别人探不到的深度，他的眼睛让Theseus感觉到有种似曾相识的感觉，他们似乎曾经认识过。

可是无论如何他都没办法想起来相似的场景。

他后面也好几次撞见了那对外神秘的继母，不过场面颇为有些尴尬。有天晚上当他从应酬晚会上回来之后，在走廊上要推开自己房间门的刹那，在尽头那属于Graves的房间里传来了压抑的呻吟。那天晚上他喝了不少的酒，酒精麻痹了他的感官，可是那原本若有若无的信息素无限的被放大还是在不断地搔弄着Alpha。根据空气中信息素的浓度以及其传递出来的信息，Theseus可以判断出来这是热潮期的现象，他想让自己赶快回到隔音较好的卧室里将身上沾血和酒气十足的衣服给脱掉，可是他感觉到有股无名的力量将自己往声源处推去。

他的父亲不太喜欢关门，这是常年养成的习惯。即便是现在也是如此，从这个角度Theseus能看到里面发生的所有一切场景。一双漂亮且细长的腿圈在了alpha的腰肢上，随着alpha进出的节奏而轻微的晃动着，漂亮的弧度让Theseus几乎移不开眼睛；Graves伸手去抹掉了身下omega脑袋上的汗珠，同时也将汗湿粘在额头上的碎发给拨到了脑后。

他亲吻着这名omega，动作算不上温柔，似乎是想要将这名omega给揉入在自己的怀抱里，恶劣的吮吸着他的下嘴唇直到其发出了略微痛苦的呻吟。而后者的喘息叫唤也被闷碎在亲吻当中，他挺着摇摆着自己的腰肢更好的迎合Graves的进出，在中途呼吸的时候难耐的发出几声甜腻的呻吟，他断断续续的恳求着Graves放慢点动作，话语里掺杂着不小的哭腔听起来委屈极了。

似乎是注意到了门边的异样，那个原本迷失在快感当中的omega微微偏过了脑袋，他的嘴边还有未来得及吞咽下去的液体，睁着一双水波荡漾的眼睛刚好与Theseus的视线相撞在一起，意识到是Theseus之后眉毛微皱在一块，眼里闪烁的是名为羞耻以及被发现而带来的惊慌，瞪大的眼睛看起来就像是一只被猎人发现的小鹿一般；Graves并没有意识到这一点，正忙着啃咬吮吸Newt裸露在外脖颈上的敏感点，将这名有些走神的oemga给拉回到这场激烈的性爱当中。

Theseus感觉口干舌燥，他也不知道当时自己是怎么想的，伸出手轻轻地将房门给带上了之后回到了房间里。躺在松软的床垫上，只要闭上眼睛似乎能看到Newt的那张脸，他的雀斑还有他发红的眼眶，被亲吻到红肿的嘴唇微张似乎在无声的邀请，他和Graves的交合处黏腻且混乱，似乎还能想到那紧致湿热的甬道吮吸着阴茎的爽快感觉，随着抽插那嫩粉色的肠肉还会谄媚的挽留。

这所有的一切让这名alpha感觉到全身发烫，他想要去甩掉这些莫名出现的情欲。继母本应是他尊重的存在，而不是像现在这样满脑子想的都是如何将其操入自己的怀里，让其发出好听的喘息呻吟；这些桃色的幻想带着浓郁的悖论，却病态的让其更加的兴奋。回到房间里他居然庆幸自己穿的是较为宽松的裤子，他希望自己的alpha信息素不要过多的飘散在外面。

被撩拨到硬起的下身发疼，似乎不单单是受到信息素撩拨的原因。他匆匆的给自己用手来了一发之后就冲入了浴室里洗冷水澡，希望能将这些可怕却又刺激的想法从自己的脑海里赶出去，他看着手心里那带着腥味的浊白液体，不可避免的发现刚刚高潮的时候脑子里一闪而过的还是Newt的脸，即便他尝试着去想自己有好感的omega，但是一点都不凑效。

Newt还会穿着繁琐复古的黑色衣服出现在众人的面前，那些漂亮而又昂贵的衣服非常符合他的身段，同时画着精致的妆容，这一切都让他看起来就像是社会上有名的交际花，不过也只是局限在他们的宅邸围绕在Graves的身边罢了。Graves不知道自己的omega对于Theseus而言是一个多么梦幻而又桃色的存在，他还将其郑重的介绍给了Theseus。在两人握手的时候，Theseus不知道自己是不是故意想要博得Newt的注意力，稍微加大了手中的力度让其微微挑起了一边的眉毛。

后来更多次数撞见了他们之间的做爱场景，例如说在书房里Newt蹲下来将Graves的粗大给塞入自己的口中，唾液还有Graves顶端涌出来的粘液将他的嘴弄得一塌糊涂；亦或是Graves将他的裙摆撩起将其推倒在地毯上，亲吻着他的眼睛处扶着自己的硬起操入了那个湿滑的后穴。

不知道是否是Graves知道了这些微妙的关系，也不知道这一切是否是他故意在Theseus面前宣示主权的一个方式。Theseus并不想去正面处理这些事情，他可不想破坏了他和Graves之间的关系，但是他感觉自己内心的渴望宛若一个黑洞在不断的扩张，在独处的夜晚他会想到Newt的一切。

Newt所有一切都是Theseus着迷的，他想起来两人偶然在宅邸里独处的每个存在，想起他的继母歪起一边嘴角露出顽劣性质的笑容；Newt大频率的出现在Theseus的梦里，同时形式几乎是多样，不仅仅是他在性事上的模样，还有他持枪杀人血溅在藏蓝色大衣上却脸上充满抱歉的模样。这些所有的一切都是在现实生活中真实存在和发生的一切。

他发现自己找的omega都开始仿照着他继母的模样，金松色柔软的头发，调皮的雀斑还有那双宛若星辰一般的眼睛，但是这一切都没办法达到Theseus欲望的边缘，他也曾经尝试着让自己认识别的omega来转换下自己的“狩猎口味”。

但是对于他们来说，几乎是没有所谓的平静而又美好时段。随着经济的萧条和战争的爆发，交给Theseus亲自去处理的任务开始繁多了起来。不单是政府方面开始打击毒品交易，政府中间的线人被抓之外，家族之间消停了好几十年的战争似乎又被挑到了台面上。作为Graves家族的继承人，Theseus开始频繁的外出任务，只希望将冰冷的兵器打穿别人心脏的同时能将自己那些肮脏而又背德的欲望给埋在六尺之下。

等到他接到一个紧急通知匆忙的赶回去的时候，发现Graves已经失踪了，似乎是某次外出的谈判宴会给活生生弄成了鸿门宴。Newt从来不参与相关家族的宴会，他嫌恶这一切，但是Theseus觉得他是在害怕，至于他到底在害怕什么，Theseus也不能说清。

Percival Graves突然失踪之后家里变得一片慌乱，连不少媒体都开始大肆宣扬什么所谓的Graves家族已经消失没落。在Theseus回来之前，主持着大局的就是那个一直躲在Graves阴影里的Newt，他处理的嗯好；当他看到Theseus风尘仆仆回来的时候，他将受众的枪主动的放在了他的手中，然后抿了下嘴唇什么都没有说回到了楼上。

Theseus在这种诡异的氛围里不知为何感觉到有种无名的恼怒，他说不出来到底是因为什么而恼怒，难道是他在恼怒因为这一次突如其来的变化让他再次回到家里，让那些几乎要被掩盖的欲望重新燃烧起来吗？还是在恼怒Newt对于他回来那副冷漠而又淡然的面孔？他不知道。他将那些陪随着父亲去参加宴会的人给找了过来，一个一个收拾质问依然没有任何的结果，这件事牵扯到的家族以及官员似乎还超出了Theseus的估计。

等到事情差不多处理完毕将家族的发展摆回到正轨的时候，一直在上面让自己转移注意力从而转身投入在研究当中的Newt终于再一次露面了。他一直是在研究某些动物的习性，Theseus也没有过多的心思去顾虑那么多，他连擦掉自己手上沾染的暗红色液体的时间几乎都没有。那次他独身一人出现在Theseus的面前，肉眼可见他变得削瘦，但是还要强装自己并没有太大的关系，他坐在了Theseus办公桌旁边的一张沙发椅上，似乎是犹豫了很久才轻声的问道，“Theseus，现在你打算怎么做？”

“我不知道。”Theseus下意识回复到，这股信息素让他感觉到自己的太阳穴突突的跳动，这一切都不合时机的让他感觉到头晕目眩。他让身边跟从先退出，只留下他和Newt在这个狭小的空间里。在门被带上的之后两个人之间陷入了尴尬而又诡异的沉默，最后Theseus往椅背上一靠，慢慢的说道，“我觉得我是时候得光复我原来的Scamander家族了。也许这就是Graves家族是时候离开历史舞台的一个显著性标志。”

“你……是疯了吗？”Newt皱起眉头站了起来，“什么是你的Scamander家族？”他又加重口吻重复了一遍，眨动着那双翻滚着复杂情绪的眼睛，他走上前去一字一顿的告诉面前这名有些不知天高地厚的alpha，“你知道Scamander家族早就陨落了吗？他们早就被七个家族给灭掉了。没有任何一个活口，即便是长子也被Elly那个家伙给吊死了……噢，我……你这么做的话要是到时候P——”

他的话被Theseus突然站起给打断了，即便Newt比继子的身材小了整整一圈，但是此时此刻的他因为愤怒和不可思议的催使，依旧不甘示弱的瞪着眼睛不可置信的望着面前的alpha。Theseus眯起自己的眼睛，他凑上前去强迫着这名omega直视自己的眼睛，一字一顿，带有危险意味的说道，“你是怎么知道Scamander家族是被七个家族抹杀掉而不是六个？”

他再一步靠前，“你又是怎么知道Scamander家族被Elly给吊死？”在omega瞪大的眼睛里能看到自己不断逼迫的倒影，“你说的一切是从哪里知道的？你又是谁？我敢打赌这一点，Percival本人也不知道。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近莫名其妙的一篇论文被打了回来，得重新写，然后还接了个好东西XD，要花时间构思和写那个。
> 
> 所以最近没有办法写更新了，实在对不起。不过也就几天的时间，我很快回来的
> 
> 本来答应要更8:8，只好拿亚伯拉罕顶数了（x
> 
> 小妈文学真的好，这几天抽个时间再写个小垃圾（？？

“……”他没有回复，开始躲闪着Theseus的眼神，深知自己没有任何办法用这种拙劣的办法躲避询问。Newt干脆地下脑袋垂着眼睑，抿着嘴巴，最后将眼神缥缈的盯在了地板砖上的一块；他今天穿着的是黑色长摆绒衣，绒毛扫在他的面颊上反衬其面颊更加发白，眼睫毛因为恐惧和猜疑微微颤抖着。伸出手摸了下自己的鼻梁，这是一个恐惧和心虚的表现，迈出左脚想要尽快逃离Theseus的阴影区，“我想我得上去处理点事情……”

alpha没有让面前的omega有任何逃跑的可能，他一把抓住其手腕将其拖回到自己的面前。粗鲁和野蛮的力度无不弄疼了Newt，后者微皱着眉头狠狠地撞在了墙上，他感觉到脑袋一片轰鸣，还有一种无名的愤怒从内心深处燃烧而起，脑海里不断的反复着这么几个疑问，什么叫做他的Scamander家族？难道这个可怜的惨遭灭族的家族还没有被世人玩弄够吗？

他知道面前的alpha也是如此，Theseus不知道为什么身为外人的Newt有什么权力参与进这些家族的纷争，似乎他还知道着不少隐情。空气中的信息素味道是不会骗人的，alpha的信息素随着Theseus情绪的波动而不断扩张着自己的领地，即便是被标记了的omega也能闻到里面含杂的背后情绪，这所有的一切都是如此荒诞并且令人口干舌燥，难以思考。

“回答我。”Theseus一字一顿的说道，声音宛若从牙槽的深处挤出来一般，难道面前的omega只是一个试探他是否忠诚于Graves家族的引子吗？他盯着Newt面部肌肉的任何牵扯变化，想要在他那些看似俏皮的雀斑上找到些什么蛛丝马迹——刚刚那句话足以告知Theseus面前的Newt并不是简单的一个名牌大学毕业生，也更不仅是一个Graves家族的新夫人，也更不是一个所谓的他的温柔怕人的母亲。

Newt一直在隐瞒着什么，他伪装的很好让别人看不到他内心深处的波澜，可是人说话的本能以及习性是强大的，会让人在情绪波动起伏较大的时候暴露了其内心的真实想法。

omega深呼吸一口气，生硬的挤出了一个笑容，摇了摇脑袋且向上望着那个已经游走在情绪崩溃边缘的alpha。他当然知道这段时间谁都不好过，尤其是身为Graves所谓的继承人的继子——Theseus Graves已经饱受别人的热潮冷讽，他年级仍较为年轻的同时阅历并不很深——他们认为他是不适合当这个家族的继承人。并且前几天还有别的家族派人想要来刺杀他，这个年纪轻轻的alpha已经在鬼门关附近来回徘徊了好几次，惊魂未定的男子也许真的有可能真的想要拿之前老相好家族来当挡箭牌。

不过他刚刚真的居然想要去“光复”Scamander家族？其实还真的轮不到他这么做，他不过只是想借着Scamander家族过去的辉煌来转移其他潜伏在阴影里虎视眈眈的家族罢了，最终的目的不过只是维护所谓的Graves家族的面子。即便Graves家族没有正面堂皇的参加血洗Scamander家族，但是背后的情报一直是没有少给的。Newt在相关的家族记录里找到了他想要的所有一切。

卑鄙，卑劣且下流。他从来没有想到会是如此的恶心。Newt知道自己刚刚不小心说出口的话语已经成为了导火线，接下来从他嘴里蹦出来的每一个字每一个音节，也许就成为了点燃这场爆炸的零星火花。

他揣摩着Theseus的心思，同时也在思考着他的话语应该怎么样去更好的回避着什么，因为长时间的对峙使得他口腔肌肉一阵酸麻，面对着一头即将要爆发的猛兽，他的难以从自己的词汇里搜刮出正确而又合适的话语。其实Newt对面前这位alpha的认识并不多，顶破天只是知道这比自己身材几乎大了一圈却年龄比自己小的家伙在法律上算是自己的过继儿子罢了，最多只是一头被困住的野兽。

Newt曾经四处打听，也没有打听出来Theseus Graves到底是Graves之前跟哪个omega胡乱整出来的私生子，风声做的非常的紧密，之前Graves家族兴许知道这件事的长老们都死在了围剿Scamander战争之中。每个家族的历史他几乎都明白，母亲告知他认识并且知道每个家族的人是极为重要的，并且是他小时候一个必需的课程。可是他之前还真的未曾听到过这个人的名字，他眯着眼睛思考了一小会，似乎在那段血腥浓厚的日子过后不久后才听到这个好笑的名字，果然可笑。

Theseus这个名字总是让Newt有一种恍惚的错觉，伴杂着熏香总是会让他梦回以前在伦敦的阴冷却温暖日子。当他从Graves的车上下来第一次进入到Graves的宅邸，推门而入被暖气包围的同时他还看到了桌子上摆放着的照片，一张照片本来不能勾起他的兴趣，单纯的只是因为旁边的透明小瓶里插着几朵亚伯拉罕。

因为好奇心的驱使Newt走上前去并且将镜框给翻了个面，看到了背后的签名注释。干练且漂亮的笔触签署下“Theseus”，这个久违的名字让他已经埋藏在深渊之下的记忆复苏。

在多个晚上看着书不小心陷入深沉的睡眠，他似乎还能梦见当时他们家出生了一个弟弟，可惜的是当时的他被秘密送往到英国伦敦学习，父母似乎早就预料到会有那么一天。长期在伦敦学习的Newt对弟弟的相貌还有成长并没有太大的记忆，更为好笑的是，未曾见面过的兄弟死在了大火霹雳的晚上。

不能再去期盼已经死去的人能复活。只是，他突然后悔自己赶回美国的匆忙让其将那个箱子给遗落在英国伦敦，那个箱子里还存着几封他的母亲写给他的信——似乎上面提及了他的弟弟名字是什么，似乎也是叫做所谓的Theseus。

不过这个对外宣称是自己儿子的Theseus是不一样的，曾经望着Graves的平稳的睡颜，Newt不知道他让自己的私生子叫Theseus是否是出于对Scamander家族的一种变相羞辱。这名私生子和Newt的年龄相差不过几岁，他身上散发出来的魅力以及魄力让Newt都难以不将自己的注意力放在他的身上。

Newt并不是那种放浪的人，身为omega他有妩媚的一面，但是这并不能代表他是放浪的婊子。并且可以说是感情较为专一的，可却不知为何这条定律在Theseus的身上打破了。他总觉得他和这名过继的儿子有种微妙的关系以及羁绊，隐隐约约的熟悉感让他感觉到好笑。

好几次他因为这个可笑的猜想而笑的夹不稳手里的香烟，灰烬窸窣的落在衣服上。他远远地站在楼梯上亦或是房间的落地窗前看着Theseus，总会觉得有股惆怅和——他至今也不愿意亲口承认——某种类似于爱慕的心态。

Newt并没有阻止过Graves某种类似于证明他是属于Graves的举动，他原本是有足够的能力去阻止，在很大时候也只是上前去将房门关上这种轻小的事情罢了。但是不知为何，他就是没有这么做。内心隐藏的某种诡异的傲气让其就是想要这么让Theseus撞见做爱的现场。清楚地记得有次在门缝处看到了Theseus，甚至他们还有了瞬间的对视。

这种感觉令他感到羞耻，Newt觉得自己连阴沟里的老鼠都不如，路边招揽客人的妓女都要比他高贵。这种悖论的快感让他变得更加贪婪，他不知道Theseus到底在房门外看了多久，也不知道他是否对此感到恶心以及憎恶，每次去揣摩思量Theseus的想法总会让Newt感觉到烦躁，到最后索性不去思考。但是后面他在落地窗上目送着Theseus上车外出，接二连三外出处理事务，那种无名而又冗杂的感觉一次又一次的，宛若潮汐一般洗刷着心脏柔软的外壁。

“这不是你应该知道的事情，Theseus。”Newt最后只能半是叹息说出这句话，Scamander家族的事情本来也不是你们Graves家族应该知道的，当初你们就是知道了太多才会引来被灭门的可怜事实。可惜的是这句话他并没有说出口，“等到一定的时日，乌云遣退黎明初现，应该知道的事情你也会知道。现在为时过早，没有任何好处。”

他眼神悄悄地飘到了Theseus的脸上，发现这名男子已经陷入了令他难以捉摸的沉默，看起来就像是路边因为经济萧条而落寞的青年。可是Theseus的眼神以及所散发出来的信息素让其感到发自本能的反抗以及恐惧，Newt为了给自己打气，轻微昂起脑袋，“请问你满意了吗，先生。不，我的儿子。如果，不，我的意思是我让你现在让开，我需要离开这里。”

“儿子？”Theseus低声呢喃着这个称呼，如同梦呓一般，”还有，你这个算是一个命令吗？“尾音扬起，似乎刚刚那个有些低落的alpha并不是他一般，Theseus现在嘴角那若有若无的笑意让Newt感觉到毛骨悚然，却又病态的让他感觉到……愉悦？

他们现在的确相靠的太近了，不太像是正常的母子关系才会拥有的距离。他能感觉到Theseus呼吸喷洒出来的热气轻轻骚动着他的面庞，在他说话的时候还能闻到口里的薄荷口香糖味道，这感觉很好，但是却最不应该发生这种事情。这一切都可以搅乱Newt原有的理智和矜持。

刚刚那一连串话足够让Newt感觉到自己的心脏跳动速率紊乱，现在这眼下发生所有的一切让其只能咬紧自己的下嘴唇，那些疼痛还能暂时让他在那忽急忽停的心跳之中维持所谓的理智和思考；背在身后的手已经微微发冷，从指尖开始蔓延侵蚀着他全身的温度。

悄然的摸着腰上的枪支，金属的冷漠感给他带来了一种变相的安全感，他眯着眼睛带有防备的望着Theseus，“我可是你的母亲，Theseus，我不需要你来提醒我是否有这个权力让你这么做。”

“你是我的母亲？”Theseus笑了起来，他一把掐住了面前Newt的面颊，强迫着这名omega将那躲闪的眼神再次投放在自己的脸上，生硬却又赤裸的直视总是让人感觉到难堪，却又是让人感觉到刺激以及兴奋的。那些往昔不断累积起来的阴暗思想挣扎的从那些铁丝栅栏之中伸出黏糊的黑手，紧紧的附在Theseus的身上，“母亲”的称呼已经化身为烈焰一下炸开了这个房间，将Theseus外表的冷漠给血淋淋的撕扯开，露出了那些原始而又隐晦的黏稠幻想；与此同时悖论的阴影已经洒在了Newt的身上，无名的手已经紧紧地抓住了他，将他往Theseus的怀里推去——蒙灭抹杀着最后一丝所谓的道德以及辈分荣誉。

“按照法律上，是的。”Newt打掉了那一只手，不知道哪里来的勇气让其能如此正面交锋，“我在辈分上，我是你的母亲；按照年龄所算，我身为年长者也有如此的权利；按照家族的地位，我也是如此。你以为你已经成为了所谓的教父了吗？先做好你身为我儿子的本分，可以吗？”

他推开了面前的alpha，高浓度的alpha信息素让他感觉到胸口发闷，Graves打从失踪之后他的热潮期都是自己度过的，床底下的玩具却成为了他难以满足的泉源。他现在全身上下感觉到一股燥热，应该是今天穿的太厚并且暖气太足了，不断地自欺欺人都让他感觉到好笑，手指在整理衣领的时候不小心摸到了那微肿发烫的腺体让其立马缩回了手。

“如果你是我所谓的母亲的话，你为何未曾用你的乳汁哺育过我？”Theseus低声的询问道，嘴角仍旧挂着一缕若有若无的笑意，“你都没有做好过一个母亲的本分，又有什么权力来要求我要做好身为儿子的本分？”Theseus一把将那位欲要大步离开这里的omega给搂在了怀里，这一切来得如此突然让后者没有反应过来，紧接着将脑袋搁在其脖颈处没有再说过任何一句话，他的力度很大，搂的Newt生疼。

即便是Newt被Graves标记过，但是Theseus依旧能嗅闻到属于Newt最为纯粹而又初始的信息素的味道；骨髓深处向往昂贵的自由和自我权利的Newt怎么会如此心甘情愿地被困锁在这个金丝牢笼里？他本可以骑着骏马驰骋在别的场面，做着自己最喜欢的生物探究。

Theseus不敢去问Newt是否有服用过一些去除标记的药物，因为Theseus总是感觉Newt闻起来如同未曾标记的模样，纯粹的宛若一片未被人开发的处女地，没有沾染上任何Graves的气味；脖颈上浅淡的牙印似乎消失不见，也许只是Newt隐藏的很好，Theseus清楚的知道Newt并不是一个喜欢外露的人。

其实Theseus曾经在外出的时候好几次在不应该Newt不应该出现的地方撞见过Newt；那些穿着浓妆艳抹的女子簇拥在其身边，其手里优雅的拖着一杯葡萄酒细细的抿着，外表看起来不过是正常的交谈，时不时还会一起发出清脆的笑声。

但是只要Theseus在二楼某个隐蔽的角落跟他安排在这里的线人交谈的话，他能看到他们在悄悄地传递着交换着什么，那些药剂以及针管是如此的扎眼。那几次宴会和宅邸的位置有异曲同工之妙，只不过那几次Theseus在楼上靠在栏杆旁，而Newt在楼下的人群之中罢了。

能感觉到怀里的omega的身体在颤抖着，Theseus不知道自己到底是鬼迷了心窍还是怎么了，他将其怪罪在了该死的上帝身上，倘若他死在了那个弥漫着血与火的夜晚，今天所有的一切都不会发生。他知道自己想要以及将要做的一切都是违背神圣的条文，他会在世界末日的审判当中，面临着加百列的圣光却永远不能被带往天堂，不过他也不曾渴望着双手沾满鲜血的自己能进入那个可笑的天堂。

某种道德的解脱给了他可笑的勇气，Theseus现在更为放肆的靠近Newt的腺体附近；刚想要伸出手将那些脖颈上的绒毛给推到一边，更好的露出腺体的刹那，Newt再一次推开了他——即便力度不大。

“你是想要把我上了吗？”颤抖着的手却能熟练地从腰后拿出了一把左轮手枪，直直的指着穿着衬衫歪打着黑色领带的Theseus，子弹已经上膛了，只要轻轻地按下，漆黑的枪口下一秒就会推出一颗子弹直直的打入这名alpha的心脏里。

母亲杀害自己的儿子，为了家族的掌管权，似乎还能说的过去，因为历史上并不缺乏这些。但是怎么也没有想到会有这么一出的Theseus冷眼地盯着面前的omega，后者即便脸已经通红且呼吸急促，甘甜的omega信息素已经被撩拨出来；但是仍旧死死的抓着手里的最后一根稻草。

这个场景已经箭在弦上，互相不让互相，Theseus他腰后也别着一把手枪，很明显的是现在他没有任何的机会，倘若他敢伸手的话，Newt能抓住这个空隙让他的脑袋开出一朵漂亮的花。现在整个局面的主导权在Newt的手中，他的手枪稳稳的杯托举在半空。

Theseus并不怀疑Newt的枪法，只能居高临下的盯着他等待时机的出现——Newt曾经在旋转楼梯上面慵懒的叼着烟，几乎是出乎所有人意料的一枪打爆了Graves手中被询问的，不老实的家伙的脑袋，差那么几厘米就会打在Graves的手上；猩红色伴随着乳白迸溅在地上复杂精美的地毯之上。Theseus抬眼想要去捕捉的时候，却发现这个刽子手已经冷静的擦着枪离开了大理石栏杆，刚刚所有发生的一切就像是梦境一般来的迅猛而又突然。

“你，是想要把我上了对吧，嗯？”两人僵持着，情绪和感性已经将两人的思考以及理智给悄然抹杀，没有人记得最早他们争吵的源头只是单纯的为了“Scamander家族”，现在他们眼里通红只剩下对方的存在，单纯的而又滚烫的肉欲不断地翻腾着，咕噜咕噜的冒着热气。

Theseus双手看似悠闲的插着兜，比起Newt他的内心反而是一片平静，没有任何的波澜起伏，只有凌冽的寒风喧嚣，深渊已经不再是简单的凝望着这名alpha；他对面握着枪的Newt反而声音尾端颤抖着，因为一系列的挣扎其头发蓬乱的搭在额头上，咬着牙瞪着眼看起来如同一只小獾，这种生人勿近的模样却让Theseus没有任何想要退缩的欲望。

他不敢朝自己开枪，Theseus明白这一点，不知道到底是谁给了他这般勇气以及胆量如此去大胆的下赌注，阿拉斯加那些赌客似乎都没有他那么自信和豪爽。Newt Graves并不敢朝他的儿子开枪，也许日后他们的身份不再是普通的母子那么简单，可能只是也许。

Theseus昂然往前走了一步，伴随着刺耳的火药迸发之声，下一秒子弹亲吻在他脚边昂贵的木质地板，随之而来的是地毯纤维撕裂和地板清脆断裂的声音。

有趣。Theseus不怒反笑。门外传来了他手下的人关心而又急切的问候。Newt握着枪因为紧张而不断的喘息，但是为了不让门外的人发现任何倪端，他愣是忍耐了下来。他死死地盯着Theseus，眼睛跟着呼吸的频率紧张地眨动着。

如果面前的alpha只要发出任何被袭击的音节，那些喽啰们就会撞开这扇脆弱的门然后将他给摁在地毯上——他现在距离可以逃跑的窗户太远，并且路途中还有一个alpha，这个场景的主导权因为Newt心急的一枪瞬间被扭转了。不曾失算的Newt在Theseus的面前完全的乱了手脚。

Theseus只是轻笑了几声，同时还像是欣赏了一场盛宴的观者一般鼓掌了好几声，善变的面庞让他能如鱼得水的生活在复杂的家族圈子里，“噢，什么事都没有发生。只是，我的母—亲跟我展示他的手枪，不小心走火了而已。”

两股对峙的眼神没有移开过，在Theseus说出第一个字的时候Newt已经将枪支从指着地板转移到他的脑袋，要是真的要有该死的Graves那群混蛋进来，他可以射穿Theseus的脑袋然后再从窗户趁着混乱离开这里，到今时今日即便心有不甘，但是他不能让别的家族给抓到。

他伪装了那么多年，不能让自己的努力就这么白费，起码也得让一个家族为之前付出相应的代价。可是Theseus漂亮的话语圆了个谎言，甚至制造出了母子其乐融融的假象——低沉却带有轻快风趣的口吻，让Newt那么一刹那还以为他说的是真的，手指想要摁下却又松开了好几次。

alpha的听觉要比这名高度紧张的omega好的太多了，门口那骚动的声音转变成窸窸窣窣直到消失的刹那，抢占了绝佳的时机再一个上前将Newt给圈在自己的怀里；后者还没有反应过来就被连带着摔在了地板上。

即便他的后脑勺下面有一只手给垫着，可是瞬间被alpha信息素包围的Newt仍旧感觉到天旋地乱，意乱情迷。他想起来了手中的那把手枪，可惜的是始作俑者比他还明白这一点，强硬却又温柔的掰开了他的手指，紧接着将握的温热的枪支扔到了后面。

金属滑过木质地板声音发出悲鸣，似乎在咏唱着Newt的羞耻心的逐渐消亡。他现在被压制在Theseus的身下，失去了兵器并不代表他会乖乖的就范，Newt抬起自己的膝盖想要踢开身上的alpha，他虽然身材比较削瘦但是并不代表着他是个窝囊，

可是下一秒滚轮转动的声音让他凝固在了原地。

Newt望着面前的alpha从健美的腰后摸出了一把线条优美的手枪——这是Theseus的Jenny小姐，正直直的抵着的眉心；顽劣的抹出了一缕代表着胜利的微笑，用恶作剧的孩子口吻朝着Newt说道，“跟Jenny小姐说你好，mommy。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有人还记得这篇文吗  
> 我没爬走  
> 我就是去隔壁恶魔五月哭快乐一下（

被短暂的制服并不代表着会一直的屈服，Theseus原本以为omega已经在绝对的火药压制之下变得乖巧以及听话——因为以往他所遇到的omega只要给点甜头就足够让他们乖乖就范。因为下倒，Newt那件毛绒的黑色大衣已经敞开，露出了里面的衬衫以及马甲，同样的还有那个散发着迷人气息的腺体；宛若一颗预熟的果子冷冷的处在枝头末端，等待着下一位幸运的过路人的采摘。

那股视线让Newt感觉到焦灼难耐，他想要避开这所有过于赤裸的一切，可是却黏附在他的身上无论如何都没办法甩开，黏糊的停留在他的腺体上，贪婪的游走着。这视线给他带来莫名的甜蜜的同时，还让他感觉到内心一阵惶恐，他害怕Theseus知道背后的阴影里到底隐藏着甜蜜的罪恶，因为年少期间服用了过多的抑制剂，还有现在也没有停止过其他相关药物的注射，这一切已经很大程度摧残损坏了他的腺体机制。

每次盯着那些插在花瓶里的亚伯拉罕，摸着结痂的腺体Newt似乎明白了属于Graves如同洪水一般的占有欲，谁希望自己的omega不能被标记呢？很可惜的是，他就是一个这样的omega。所以他似乎也能明白为什么Graves又像是无意一般在他的儿子面前证明。

今天来他找Theseus其实有些匆忙，他衬衣扣子没有扣的很满，同时在不断地被alpha信息素的强烈暗示之下他的身体已经做出了充足的反应。除了Theseus，他可是比任何人都知道在这个房间里到底要发生些什么，面对着即将要降临在自己身上背德的一切他居然感到稍许病态的兴奋，甚至脑海内还联想到了之前的梦境里出现的一切，他的双腿该如何更好的缠上Theseus的腰肢以获得更多的甜头。

标记的痛楚是不断轮回循环的，似乎这是在惩罚着Newt所做的一切罪恶，不过比起这些，家族的陨落以及亲人的死去更难以让Newt忍受。眯着眼，通过散乱的头发缝隙之间他看到Theseus将他的Jenny小姐再一次别在了其后腰上，真的是一个粗心且心急的孩子，Newt如此想到。

扣子弹开和拉扯衬衫的声音不断地鞭击着他的耳膜，alpha想要去标记omega的本能几乎将这位可怜的想要复仇的男子给占满了，他捧住了Newt的脖颈将其从地板上抱了起来，露出裸露漂亮的脖颈。这幅场景像是变了形的基督之死，Newt被自己这个突如其来的想法给逗笑了，他可没有如此的圣洁。

Theseus不知道为什么Newt会如此的吸引他，也许他的身上真的有属于母亲的感觉，一种他从小到大都向往的名为亲情的感觉——明明他和Newt是素不相识的过路人，暂时居住在Graves的屋檐之下罢了，他们也只是对方赎罪路上的路人罢了。

但是，他真的没有办法去想明白其中的奥妙，他迷恋Newt，感觉他就是世界上最后一个亲人一般让他这颗破碎的心感觉到稍微的慰藉，那种感觉如同毒药一般令人上瘾。他吞咽了口口水，踌躇了小会还是决定张开嘴，等猛兽的獠牙准备贴在猎物的弱点的刹那，就听到猎物眯着眼睛轻轻地笑了起来。

“Theseus，我警告你。你敢咬下去我就一枪子打爆你的脑袋。”他笑着，眼里还惨杂着透明闪亮的液体；Theseus都不用亲自去摩挲都知道这位机智的omega已经趁着他不注意的时候，从他的身后捎走了Jenny小姐。相对之下有些瘦弱的男子感觉到自己举着枪的手再一次的颤抖。

其实他很犹豫，他不知道面前的Theseus是不是正如自己所想的那般，都是背负着沉重使命的罪人——无论是身上亦或是心里早就遍体鳞伤了，却仍还在用流血的四肢往前爬动。他想要去搂住面前的男子告诉他他还在这里，让他不要害怕，就像是对待至亲的亲人和爱人那般，但是；Newt忽的眯起了眼睛，他为什么要这么做如同一个揉杂成一团无法解开的线球一般令他烦躁。

猛兽并没有理会警告的枪支，他从不畏惧这些东西，在年幼的时候单枪匹马冲出枪战的时候他就对这些东西无感。下一秒Newt手里的枪因为疼痛而被死死的握紧。

Theseus是咬的多么用力以及粗暴，他似乎都能感觉到自己口腔里蔓延的甜腥味，一声痛苦的呻吟从嘴边泄露出去，喉结上下滚动着却没办法发出更多的声音，眼泪在相接的那刹那就被硬生生的挤了出来。Newt本来有机会一枪打死这个已经疯掉了的家伙，现在他所做的一切都要成功了，不久之后那些家族会自相残杀起来，并且Graves已经失踪，倘若杀了面前他唯一的儿子，他就可以解脱了。

但是他却没有，他没有选择开枪，Jenny小姐的子弹似乎在笑着他的软弱。等到Theseus起身的时候，血水粘稠的拉扯出了一条细长晶莹的线，在光的照射下泛着粉色的情欲。Newt的手一松，那把手枪也跌落在地板上，他现在大脑一片空白只能呆愣的望着面前的alpha，脑子内只有来自于他私人医生的话语不断地巡回，这是真实发生的一切吗？

而alpha只是粗鲁的将其腰肢给搂抬起来贴近胯部，开始撕扯开那些昂贵精致的衣服；低头望着到现在没有任何动静的omega，只发现Newt的眼泪如同决堤了一般晕染开来，甚至好几滴顺着面部的弧度淌了下来，他的眼睫毛上甚至沾上了小而又细腻的珠滴。他的嘴巴微张，似乎在无声的邀请，可是Theseus并没有俯下身给他一个亲吻，他感觉这是一个会令他备受煎熬的吻。

腺体印着属于Theseus的印记，肌肉下陷的末处似乎有些青紫，完全的将原本属于Graves的印记给用蛮力给掩盖了。Theseus知道等到明天，或者后天，后面几天之后这里将会上面都没有，Newt会继续服用注射那些透明的药剂。可是他却没有注意到，他的信息素开始慢慢的渗透下去一点点改变着原有味道，不像是别的alpha和omega交欢标记那般，粗鲁的闯入然后生硬的印下标记；这是一点点的融进去，不断地引导以及改变那个原本已经高度损坏了的腺体机制。

面部通红，嘴唇微开似乎要说些什么，可是他憋了半天愣是除了单一音节之外什么都没有说出来，Theseus俯身亲吻掉那些不断滴落而下的晶莹泪珠，舌尖告诉alpha其中的苦涩以及无奈；相反，信息素让omega的身体起了不小的反应，一直没有得到alpha抚慰的Newt在Theseus的手下不断地战栗——Theseus的指尖一路点燃内心的隐藏的火花，快感燃烧侵蚀最后的尊严和羞耻。

老天，Newt喘息着胡乱的想到，那些黏腻的液体已经涌向后穴，是的，他对自己名义上的儿子起了反应，是的，他想要他的一切，想要他的粗长狠狠地操入自己的体内，该死的本能。Newt捂着自己的眼睛躲避着Theseus细密的亲吻——他几乎哪里都亲除了他的嘴，不管后者一次又一次不耐烦的将其轻柔的拿开。

Theseus就像是一只饿坏了动物，用牙齿在猎物细弱的脖子上啃咬留下深色的印记，粗糙的舌苔面再一次舔过腺体的伤口，就像是原始的生物自我医疗的一个环节。牵扯到伤口带来的是隐碎的疼痛，却又激荡起一阵刺激，宛若一具精美的瓷器摔在地上破裂成无数的碎片。

他们在Graves先前给Theseus的办公室里做着乱伦的事情，Newt喘息的间隙未曾祈祷过自己的行为能得到上帝的宽恕，他的儿子Theseus已经埋在他的胯下，用牙齿轻轻地逗弄着他大腿内部敏感的肌肤，光是吮吸着那些痣和小斑就能让这名omega舒服的眯起眼睛发出尾音颤抖的呻吟，更不要说温热的口腔含住Newt的挺立。他知道不能这么做，但是他却做不到，好几次在快感的猛然袭来他想紧闭自己的双腿，却再一次被Theseus不容的打开。

Theseus和Newt两人都不再是处子，前戏似乎有点漫长且无言，除了Newt按捺不住的低声喘息和水声之外什么都没有。似乎Theseus知道这一次Newt的屈服可能是永远唯一的一次，这种不论的情节不会得到他人的允许。他细密的在其身上留下痕迹，并不在乎等会Newt当着众人离开的时候，那些黏腻好奇的眼光是怎么看待这一切的。

他只在乎现在，也只在乎面前脸上带着顽劣雀斑的omega，Theseus扶住阴茎进入到Newt体内的刹那，那炙热而又紧致的内壁谄媚热情的卷吸着他。这种感觉比桃色梦境来的更真实，占有Newt带来的精神愉悦夹杂着肉体上的满足让alpha手脚发麻，超现实感麻醉他紧绷和狂躁的神经。

Newt还没有适应新的闯入者，他只能颤抖地挺着自己的腰放松着自己，的确，Theseus要比那些冰冷的玩具要好的太多，他一时之间感觉到沉浮。他不愿意承认Theseus带给他的似乎不是身体上的抚慰，似乎更多的是精神上的。

所有的一切就像是梦碎在落花湖的惊鸿瞬间，他感觉到Theseus似乎没有他所想的那么单纯，伸出手想要去抚摸面前alpha看似锐利的眉角，却被后者一把抓住且细细的亲吻着动脉处的搏动。这个细微的动作让Newt鼻头一酸，这个动作他透过眼里朦胧的倒影似乎回到了以往的日子，那个亚伯拉罕盛开温馨的暖日下午——他的父亲也曾经这么对他的母亲这么做过，这是一个表达爱慕的行为。

他的力度把握的很好，Newt原本以为这名疯了的猛兽会不顾一切的折磨面前的猎物，等到猎物筋疲力尽之后再慢慢地享用。可是并没有，比起粗鲁而又锋芒毕露的争吵两人之间的性爱确是温柔循序的，他似乎生怕弄疼Newt。

好的，他的确做到了母亲的职责。不过是现在罢了。Newt感觉自己的脸都要烧起来了，原本情欲已经附着上浅淡的一层热度，Theseus正在啃咬吮吸着他的胸部。不过Newt他经常会外出冒险，身上几乎没有多余的赘肉，他的胸部并不如同别的omega那么饱满多汁，但是alpha玩弄舔舐充血的挺立的方式宛若一个饿坏了的孩子，痛楚和涨涨的麻感传到后面延伸为快感。

若是说这是一个串通的强奸，似乎也没有什么可以反驳的地方；Theseus很快找到了Newt的敏感点，让后者抓捏着地毯的力度不断加大，腰肢抬升到一个性感的幅度。原本Newt是咬着牙关隐忍着一切快感的敲击——他害怕被那些外面把守的保镖听到里面的龌龊无耻的情事，可是当他松开口毫无阻碍的让一句喘息跑出来之后，某种解脱可笑的抱住了他。

没有进入热潮期的omega没有办法很好的打开生殖腔，在道德和法律之上他也不能主动地打开且引导自己的儿子这么做，不然Theseus就能在他的身体里完成二重标记，当然也有怀上他的孩子的风险。Theseus知道这个特性，他也不想去逼迫omega这么去做，但是作为某种变相的宣泄，Theseus好几次故意地将饱满的顶端磨蹭着生殖腔的外壁。

生殖腔的外壁敏感细腻，它可以让Newt舒爽到脚趾都蜷曲在一起；但是带来源源不断酥麻快感的同时伴随的还有空洞一般的不安全感。他不知道自己是什么时候紧紧地抱住了Theseus，用指甲刮着划着材料高昂的衬衫，因为呻吟而来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下，深深的荡漾开一片暧昧黏糊的印记。

这一切都是他那些潮湿而又灰暗梦境的真实上色，浓墨重彩的舔上属于Theseus的色彩光度。Newt最后草草的射了出来，和自己名义上儿子偷情的浊白痕迹有不少滴落在黑色的绒毛大衣上，黑白两个极端颜色扎眼却又诡异冷静。

Theseus满满当当的射在了Newt的体内，那些用来孕育产生后代的过多液体顺着肠壁，通过那开拓过度而来不及恢复的穴口色情的流淌出来，黏腻的粘在早已混乱不堪的胯部。他在Theseus的怀里透过厚实的肩膀，远远地望着Theseus桌面上的亚伯拉罕。

Newt眯起眼睛，亚伯拉罕是他家族最常出现的花朵。而在Theseus的附近他看到太多的亚伯拉罕，为什么？似乎也没有必要去问为什么。他累了，孤独是一世而不是一时，他深知，落日熔金的美好也只是稍纵即逝的。但是，他现在想要让自己放纵在余温，姑且的放下一切。

等到Newt再次醒来的时候，他已经回到了自己和Graves的卧室上。旁边枕头上没有残留任何的余温，也没有人躺过的痕迹，床头灯昏黄的暗着，他仿佛睡了很久，做了一个很漫长又很病态的美好的梦，似乎怀里还有着alpha的轮廓和他剩余的温度。

他漫无目的的望着这间冷情的房间，那只柯基原本趴在不远处，听到他醒了之后迈着小短腿跑了过来。他俯下身抱住那只宠物，酸痛的腰肢隐约的告知他那似乎不再是Newt一个不为人知的情色梦境，脑海内闪过Theseus的面庞让轻薄一层的冰面破碎，Newt在柯基好奇的眼光里，在半空中他的手犹豫了许久，摸到了自己的腺体。

指尖触碰到刚刚结痂的伤口让其倒吸了一口冷气，他本不应该担心这一点，只要Graves不会突然出现。在这些日子里他只要凭着抑制剂和避孕药物，当然还有他早已破损了的omega机制，这个印记很快就会消淡不见，一切都会回到原来的轨道上。可是，他感觉十分的不对劲，柯基在他的抚摸下讨好的摇着尾巴，他似乎还在自己的身上闻到了属于Theseus信息素的味道。

一个激灵，他一手托着柯基一手掀开了面前温暖的被褥，发现自己已经被清洗干净，且贴心的穿上了他最喜欢的条纹睡袍。这真的太诡异了，这个是他从来没有面对过的事实。他将柯基放在了床上任由它迈着短腿跑来跑去，拉开床头柜摸出一根薄荷柠檬香烟，匆然点开，在弥散在半空中的细烟之中揣摩着这件事的前因后果。alpha的信息素是完全不一样的，即便是他们血缘亲的是父子，但是依旧是不一样的，这是每个alpha的尊严和独特标志。

Graves的信息素他再清楚不过，这股弥漫在自己身上的味道并不是属于Graves房间里原有的，难道，他夹着香烟的手抖了下，望着烟灰掉在被子上只感觉到一阵厌烦以及冗杂。从床上走了下来，叼着香烟走到了书桌旁边拿出一张信纸，开始给他的私人医生写一封表面是虚假探讨学术的信。

他们在一个瓢泼的雪雨夜里，于后花园里的桦树林里再一次见面。那里阴森让人感到不舒适，可是对于心怀鬼胎的Theseus和Newt而言，这里是最好的场地了。

没有人会在这种该死的鬼天气出门，他们更希望待在温暖的炉火旁边。那天晚上霹雳的雨珠敲打着脆弱的伞面，最后两人来到了桦树林里荒废已久的亭子里。地板的瓷砖早已被杂草给顶破，现在因为枯萎而堪堪的低垂着，这里其实是Graves最早的夫人修建的。多么想要生活拥有情调的女人啊，Theseus和Newt不约而同的冷笑了一声，莫名的契合让其再一次合拍的相望了一眼。

Newt擦亮了打火机，跳跃的火苗照亮了两人阴影面的一处，他原本不喜欢抽烟的，但是最近这段时间接憧而来的事情让他似乎有些过度迷恋这些细长的玩意，尼古丁能暂时麻痹他的多愁善感。Theseus在他将香烟轻轻地叼在嘴里的刹那，从自己的口袋里摸出了另外一个打火机，流畅的为其点燃了香烟。

Newt好奇的望了他一眼，怏怏的将自己的打火机放回去。紧接着瞄了眼Theseus，只看到他也摸出了一根上等的香烟在旁边抽了起来，两人就在这个湿冷的雨夜里静静地抽了好一会的烟，两个似圆的光辉在黑夜之中仿佛鬼魅的眼睛，他们都需要点时间。

“我要跟你说点事，唔，是的。就是之前那件。”Newt吐出最后一口烟雾，冷风毫不留情的在摧毁打散了白色的轻飘，烟头瞬间被打灭。Theseus将快吸完的香烟从嘴里取了下来，掐灭在一旁老旧的柱子上，在黑暗中他的眼神还未从Newt的身上挪开。两人之间再次陷入了诡异的沉默，但是他们并不着急，直到Newt的声音再一次打破了两人之间的诡异的沉默，“我知道你带着枪，噢，没关系的。我知道的，别紧张，我不是那个意思，好吧越说越乱了。”

他扭头看着Theseus，一如既往的眼神稍有些躲闪，他的眼睛在这个诡异的黑暗之中却那么的亮，可能只是他的心理作用罢了。Newt的手摸到自己大衣下的腺体，那里已经结痂，并且有些已经被他扣掉了，他半是嘲讽半是无奈的说道，“你知道吗？在生物机体学上，唔，当一个omega服用过多的抑制剂，他的机制会变得衰退和紊乱。”

Newt将手从腺体处挪走，再次放入毛绒温暖的口袋里，眼神空洞的眺望着面前单调的景色，“就会和我一样，噢，你应该注意到了。你的眼神就像是，就像是那些兽性待发的家伙，别解释了，我一直在注意你，观察动物的习性真的是有趣。嗯，是的，我的标记体制已经没办法使用，对的。可笑吧？”

Theseus没有回复，只是静静地听着Newt接下来的话语，沉默了一会只听到Newt发出一声轻笑，“没想到，我也没想到。真的是，操。”他鲜少说脏话，在美国这个混乱的地带，尤其是粘上火药和鲜血的黑帮而言，不讲粗口的人简直是少而之少；之前Theseus就怀疑过这个说着漂亮伦敦腔的外来男子。“我也没有想到会有这一出，该死的。嗯，是的，也许你也闻到了，太明显了不是吗。”

alpha依旧保持着沉默，亭子的顶端太久没有维修让那些雨水肆意的滴落在他们身边，泥土与枯草的气味掩盖不住Newt随意释放开来的信息素的味道，他的确闻到了其中不一样的地方，隐隐约约的，夹杂着属于Theseus的信息素的味道，这宛若海市蜃楼一般让Theseus感觉到魔幻以及虚假。

打从上次那件事之后，Newt很少再次出现在Theseus的面前，后者也不曾奢望过他能够原谅自己。这种以下犯上，可以说是强奸的事件似乎要让两人释怀需要不少时间。其实他并不知道，Newt只是在思索着这件事背后的逻辑性和大概的来龙去脉。

“我被你标记了。”再一次沉默之后Newt淡然的说出这一句话，他现在感觉到一阵莫名的解脱。插兜的时候还摸到了香烟的盒子，他现在异常冷静和空旷的脑子里只想要再给自己来上一根烟，要那种粗糙没精加工过得，辛辣酸涩的最好；或者是一瓶粗制滥造的私家酿酒。

Theseus一直沉默无言让他感觉到恐慌，“其实按照常理，对，我应该是不能被任何人标记的。唔，我，前几天写信问了下我的私人医生。放宽心，是的，我没有说我们之间的，唔之间的那件事。我只是带着讨论的性质跟他聊了下，你知道我，我从中明白了什么吗？”

alpha依旧没有说话，他很适合充当一个倾听者，但是他疑惑的眯起了眼睛，似乎隐隐的感知到了什么。在Newt搬入Graves家门不久，他就听到过那些多嘴的家伙在私底下谈论他和新来的omega长得有那么些相似，他们嘴唇的独特弧度以及眉角的深邃，是如此的相似。

新来的仆人笑着说道，他们两个看起来不像是母子，反而更像是兄弟。不过那个新来的omega的五官面部要更加的柔和一点，没有Theseus那么咄咄逼人的感觉。可是他们却又不敢质疑Theseus在家族里身为私生子的地位——他可是唯一的继承人，他们只能好奇而又恶心的臆想。

“他说，只能有血缘高度亲近的alpha才能用他们的信息素加以修复和引导。听得很荒唐是吗，哈哈，我读过相关的书，咳，其实说的好像也有些道理，你知道的，在以前的物质比较匮乏的年代，噢是的，那些家族都是这样粗略的治疗相关的疾病。”他突兀的转过身，盯着面前的黑影，一字一顿的说道，“你到底是谁。”

该死。Theseus心里默默地咒骂道，如果他们真的如那个医生所说的话，他和Newt两人罪加一等，不过似乎也不缺少这一点罪证。他们已经不再是打破了母子之间的伦理秩序，似乎还打破了别的更为隐秘的关系。一直埋没在灰色泥土之下的暗流终于要面临所谓的审判，Theseus感觉到自己的喉咙发紧，似乎有一双双无名的手紧紧的捏着他的肺部，他的心脏以及所有的一切。

他压根没有办法去证明Newt话语的真实性，倘若他深爱的这位omega只是Graves派来的一个试探，倘若Graves失踪乃至现在发生的所有一切都是他们精心策划好的呢？他不能去百分百的肯定亦或是否定，就像是没有人能告诉他人死亡是什么滋味，尚未有人能从泥土里推开墓碑笑嘻嘻的告诉Theseus。

在这个熟悉而又陌生的桦树林里，在这个纷繁的雪雨夜里，还有刚刚提到的枪支，已经燃尽的香烟，交叠且缠绕在一起的信息素，他觉得自己是多么适合成为下一个躺在这里，成为Graves家族下一个谣言的可怜鬼。这里甚至不会为他建立一个正式的墓碑。

低头，发现Newt似乎在盯着自己，两人之间除了淡淡的呼吸声还有雨雪声之外冷漠而又纯粹。再一次豪赌，Theseus现在觉得自己之前真的太小看在各大赌场赌上一切的可怜鬼了；冰冷蔓延到全身，他思考了不知道多久，只看到雪花伴杂着雨水从面前凛冽的一次又一次飘过。

最终吞咽了口口水，即便可能下一秒死在Newt大衣下的冷枪里，他还是决定将这个实情说出来。

“我是Theseus Scamander，就是被灭门的Scamander家族的长子。”他声音不轻，且坚定中肯，在这个寒冷的空间里能让Newt清楚的听到自己到底在说什么。说完之后，他感觉到内心一阵平静，将一件隐藏额很久的事情说出来的确让其感受良好，淡然的等待着来自Newt的枪声审判，但是许久都没有发生，他疑惑地望了一眼旁边。

恍惚间他好像看到Newt在笑，但是似乎又在哭，太黑了这里，他难以用肉眼分辨出Newt到底发生了什么。迷茫而不知所措，他就像是做错了事情的孩子一般手足无措，纠结了许久之后还是选择上前一步抱住了这位肩膀在微微颤抖着的omega，温暖的怀抱以及alpha信息素的抚慰似乎成功的让这名omega冷静下来了。

他感觉到自己的衣服被Newt拉紧了，就像是紧握着最后的救命稻草一般，“你相信吗，Theseus，其实你有个哥哥。这很好笑，对，也很荒谬，但是他，他妈的就是真实存在的。当然，我知道这对于你来说难以接受。”

他半信半疑的听着Newt那些语速快到几乎听不清的话语，靠在Newt的脖颈旁边，闻着omega的信息素他的尘封已久的思绪被再次打开，年幼的Theseus似乎听过不少他的父母亲谈论另外一个孩子，但是只要他询问就会变得什么都没有发生。这真的太诡异了，他甚至还在衣柜里找到了明显不合他身材的老旧衣物。

年幼的他一直想要找到那名隐藏在父母话语背后的人，但是这所有的欲念都在家族的学习纷争之中被遗忘抛弃到了历史的杂物间里。这个时候Newt的一句话惊醒了Theseus，让后者不得不拉开一点距离盯着面前的金棕色头发的omega，还没来得及做所谓的确认，可是在他下一句话的瞬间再一次紧紧地搂在自己的怀里。

“我是Newt Scamander，事实上我比你年长八岁。”Newt在Theseus的胸口里闷闷的说道，这很好笑，他不知道这是什么该死的认亲场景，他们本来应该在地狱里相见，而不是在这个美好的凛冽冷冬人间。他原本应该死在枪支或者是绞刑架上的弟弟现在正紧紧的搂抱着自己。

“也许，你肯定不知道我，但是我知道你。Theseus，我们都是为了报仇而来的。不是吗，我知道，我明白你比我更明白所发生的一切。我很抱歉，我……”他最后没有说完，也没有再继续，只是紧紧地搂住面前的胞弟，他的无言却让Theseus感觉到无名的放心。

“我爱你。不仅仅是因为你是我最后的，唯一的哥哥。”Theseus决定自己先出一步，他亲吻着Newt已经被冷风吹到冰冷的头发，“从最初在走廊上认识你的那个瞬间，我就在想，操你妈的伦理秩序。不关你是我的母亲还是什么，即便是现在你是我的哥哥，我都不管。我就是单纯的想要占有你。现在我才不管所谓的家族，我只知道我已经拥有你了。即便是罪人，我们都是。”

Newt没有说话，他只是抱着Theseus，感受着他心脏的搏动。

 

 

在Graves失踪一个半月之后，剩下的家族们因为区地划分问题开始互相猜疑，再加上Theseus常年的引导和教唆，以及Newt暗中的手脚，比之前围剿Scamander家族更为盛大的互相残杀开始了。这一次直接导致了美国黑帮家族的衰落，这个是历史的趋势，逐渐完善的法律以及发展的民主，这所有蒸蒸日上的一切都让他们的生存变得更加举步维艰。

面对着逐渐变小的利益，家族们互相拉联盟，警察还有政府趁机打击这些家族，在枪支火药之中撕破了嘴脸，恨不得将对方吃入自己的肚子里。可惜的是，他们都不知道自己的肚量有多大，盲目的想要去吞噬所有的一切，只会让自己给自添麻烦，最后活活的撑死。

在过去很久之后，人们如同大梦初醒一般想到了事件发生的来龙去脉。他们找到了最为源头的Graves家族，是他们最早提出来的协议，也正是这个协议才引起大家对金钱权力的互相猜疑。等到剩下的人跑到Graves家族的时候，却发现那里早已衰败，只有几个老妇人还守着那片宅邸和背后的那片白桦林。

是的，他们又想了起来，在某次战争之后，原本一直处于风尖浪口的Theseus突然消失不见了。在这场纷争当中，他的身份是一个作证人，有着无可比拟的重要性。活生生的人间蒸发一般不再看到踪影。缺少一个人并不会让这个家族混战停下脚步，只会更加的激化多方联盟互相猜疑，他们觉得其他家族肯定是让这名作证人消失的主谋，而其他家族这么做的目的肯定是为了吞并自己的家族。

这个黑帮家族互相残杀惊动了当地的媒体，那些隔岸观火的人们报道谈论着这些事情，妇女们嬉笑着谈论那些风云年代里叱咤风云的人，酒馆里的人大声笑着吹嘘着这一切。在这个小镇里，每次当那些醉酒的人们聊到最开心的时候，旁边那两位穿着高档定制风衣的男子总是一边擦着枪，一边在帽檐下露出浅淡的笑容。

他们打哪里来，不知道。他们的姓氏是什么，不知道。当地淳朴的人们只知道这对新来的人是一对终身伴侣，他们相爱并且，特殊的一点就是，他们房子周围种了一大圈漂亮的，名为亚伯拉罕的玫瑰就足够了。

比起其他家族壮烈的厮杀，Theseus的死和Graves家族的落寞也只是其中的一小部分罢了，聊了几次之后就会被人放到脑后，他们所知道所能编造的范围太小了，，没意思；以往会关注Graves家族的人也不再存在了，长达近百年的黑帮家族历程就慢慢的退出了历史的帷幕。

直到后面对这些黑帮家族历史感兴趣的人们考察的时候才惊讶的发现，似乎当时一同消失不见的不仅是Theseus本人，连着他的母亲Newt也一起不见了；这一家三口可谓让人摸不清头脑，Graves的消失一直都是一个未解之谜，现在再加上Theseus和他的母亲。

他们不知道Theseus的母亲叫做什么，只知道最前面的，传说被埋在桦树林里的女人的名字。但是另外一个呢？他们感觉到苦恼，只知道他是一个年轻的omega，但是至于他的名字叫什么，没有人知道；他长什么样，做了什么，也没有人知道。凡是有记录有关他的资料都被撕掉了，这个人不想让别人知道；亦或是，其他人不想要别人知道他到底是谁。

他们还活着吗？他们到底历经了什么？这两个人是密谋吗？这两人是一起去了哪里吗？这两人是死了吗？又是谁杀死的呢？杀死他们的人为什么要这么做呢？时间又是什么时候……

似乎这个世界上没有人能说得出来。

除了他们两个和那片围绕着他们的亚伯拉罕。

 

END


End file.
